Niphilim
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: FemHarry/Castiel. after 200yrs missing nememiah returns to save the world again a twice born savior. formally called Nememiah
1. pearly gates

All he knew was that he was surrounded by white hallway. The last thing he remembered was killing Lilith then the circle of her blood and the blinding white light when Lucifer was escaped his purgatory. The sound of approaching footsteps made him jump and made his eyes dart to figure out where the source of the footsteps was coming from.

Three people were heading towards him their faces impassive. The only female in the group said "Welcome to Heaven Harry Potter, we are the angels of the lord I am Sofiel to my right is Sammael and my left is Remliel. We are to guide you to the Angel Joshua; he has been waiting for you. He has been wishing to speak to you."

They lead him down the hall to a set of God inlayed doors. "We can travel no father, Good Luck Harry Potter" Sofiel, Sammael and Remliel they turned and left.

Harry pushed the doors open inside was a man with a childlike face. "Welcome Harry Potter." He said. "You died when Lucifer escaped purgatory. You poor child used by others unknowingly all your life. God brought you here for a reason child. I am Joshua, I can speak with God; one the few that he still communicates with. He has told me the truth."

Joshua led Harry over to a pair of large comfortable white armchairs and gave him a cup of unknown liquid. Harry drank it as Joshua "there is a tale I must tell. Your cousins Sam and Dean and no other angel know it except the one it concerns and me. This tale must stay between us." Harry nodded and watched as Joshua readied himself.

"There is an angel by the name of Nemamiah. They were mated to Castiel, your cousin Dean's guardian. As angels have no one true gender this is normal. Now Nemamiah was the Angel of Just Causes, the protector and defender of the defenceless. Nemamiah loved all human life and willingly gave up everything when God asked. Nemamiah was asked by God to do something extremely saddening he asked Nemamiah to leave heaven and be born a human with no memory of heaven and without their grace but with all the characteristics that made them who they were."

"Nemamiah was sent to a couple whose child was prophesised to defeat the Dark Lord. God knowing what the child would go through, it was hard to choose an angel who still listened to God and had a soul so full of love that they would protect those worthy of it those who were in need of protection and defence those were then themself. Nemamiah willingly gave up their child they were carrying and their mate. Until the time of their death."

Harry was still watching Joshua his eyes had gone wide with the many emotions that had gone through him. He watched as Joshua stood up and moved to a large chest of draws where a jewellery box sat. Joshua opened the lid and pulled out a necklace with a crystal of pure white on it.

Joshua gave the crystal to Harry. His eyes when from Joshua to the crystal then back to Joshua. "Break the crystal Harry Potter." Harry pulled the crystal of the chain it was on and stood up.

He looked at Joshua who nodded as. Harry threw the crystal to the ground to shatter it.

"Return to your rightful place among our brethren…" He heard Joshua say as it hits the ground

"…Nemamiah."


	2. old friend

-*chuck*-

Chapter 1: Reconnecting with old friends

"If it was the last moment I was to live, God knows I am innocent ..." Elizabeth How, victim of the Salem witch trials.

*Yankee Division Hwy*

*4 pm*

Sam and Dean Winchester were on the Yankee Division Hwy 3 or so hours outside of Danvers, MA. When the mobile phone of John Winchester started to ring Sam removed the phone from the glove box and glanced at the called id.

It read Ari'el. Hesitantly he answers the phone "Hello" he says not emotion in his voice to be heard.

"Sam, is that you Sam? Oh thank the lord. Sam please we are in need of help please your father gave me this number years ago please Sam" requested the voice of the young woman's voice on the other end of the line. A voice Sam knew; a voice he had not heard since he had left Stanford University.

"Arabella? Where… where are you? What is wrong" Sam asked the hysterically woman on the other end of the phone. Dean glanced at his brother as he said this to the now identified woman at the other end of the call.

"Remember Stanford Sam? Remember how Jess, Angelica, You and I had a talk about huge injustice? Where we would go and what we would do if we could?" said the woman at the other end of the call "that is where we are Sam please help" the call cut out abruptly.

"Sam." Said Dean "What was that?" was the question that soon followed.

"A friend who I used to know is in trouble she and her sister were really good at getting themselves out of trouble the only reason they would call someone else is if they could no longer face it they would call in help." Answered Sam "How far are we from Danvers, MA?" he asked.

Dean looked at his brother "2 maybe 3 hours if I push it" replied Dean. "Why."

"Arabella and her sister Angelica are at the memorial for the victims of the Salem witch trials." Answered Sam. As he looked out, the window of the Impala.

*3 hours later*

*7 pm LST`*

* Danvers, MA *

Sam and Dean Winchester walked slowly to the memorial stone book. That bore the names of the men and women killed during the Salem witch trials. It was a few seconds before they heard a female voice come from behind them. "The men and women who were killed during the trials were not even witches you known if the hunters were lucky they would catch a deal witch. But funnily enough they never caught those who call themselves witches and wizards those born with their gifts the niphilim descendants."

Sam and Dean turned around and looked a pair of women dressed in skinny jeans finished with a pair of converse and a loose polo shirt. "Natural born witches… what are you on about?"

"You will see in time boys." Angelica replied.

"Arabella, what's going on? Why do you need help?" asked Sam "and why does my father's phone read Ari'el?"

"Because Samuel your father knew me by the name of Ari'el and your mother knew me by the name Sacha your mother's parents knew me by the name Rosamond" replied Ari'el. "I was assistant to the doctor I helped your mother give birth to you Sam and played home carer to your mother once about 2 weeks before the fire destroyed your home." Ari'el seemed extremely upset. "I warned her of what was coming she knew what was going to happen but I warned her anyway."

"What are you?" Dean said with a gun loaded with a salt rock round ready to be shot.

"Rock salt? Dean." Dean looked at the pair of girls "it would hurt us as much as it would hurt the being that carved that signal into your ribs."

"What do you mean? Your angels?"

"Like out of Touched by an angel" replied Angelica.

"We are angels of the lord and children of Gaia; we are part of the planets immune system. We have been living on earth since the 50's." said Ari'el. "Call the prophet if you don't believe us. Tell him Nemamiah and Lamechial say hello."

Sam looked uncomfortable and glanced at Dean who returned his brothers look and nodded. "Fine" replied Sam.

*Phone Convo*

-*Hello Sam*- Chuck said

"Chuck. Who are they?" Sam said instead of a greeting.

"Your ex-angel's true weaknesses, they are Loki's cousins that survived lucifers gaze and went unnoticed" replied Chuck "he is the only one who can stop the angel who thinks he is a god." Chuck seemed to stop "Nemamiah and Lamechial are the ones with the power to protect you and the entire world to stop the 4 planes from becoming on and the universe collapsing." Chuck hung up the phone.

Sam looked at the two girls "He is the only one who can stop the angel who thinks he is a god?" Ari'el laughed.

"Technically you could class me as female" the voice of Ari'el lowered a few octaves her face became squarer and her body changed to fill out the shirt better. "I have been on earth since the fifties but was born into a life in 1980, I stopped a niphilim that became power mad like many humans it happens to niphilim as well I was born Harry James Potter." He paused for breath "I died moments after the Dark lord did. I found myself in a white hall way in front of three beings who introduced themselves as Sofiel, Sammael and Remliel. They lead me to Joshua who returned not only my grace to me but my child." The formally female Ari'el was looking at his daughter.

"Here." said Angelica stepping forward with a pair of Celtic knot rings "where these always. He is gaining power. When he asks you to bow before him, don't we shall be there and we will face him." She smiled as she handed the rings over. "Good luck Winchester's, you shall need it."

"What do we call you now?" Sam asked Ari'el.

"I am Quinn for now" replied Ari'el.

"You can call me Wido" said Angelica and with a smile and an almost in auditable pop they disappeared.

` LST Local Standard Time

Touched by an Angel: nineties sitcom around based around the mythology of angels.

Quinn and Sacha are androgynous names. This is why I have used these two for Harry * who for this chapter shall call Ari'el

Wido: warrior maiden

Quinn: council

Sacha: Helper of mankind

Rosamond: Famed protection, strong, protective, maternal

Ari'el: "lion of God;" angel of protection

Nemamiah: angle of just causes

Lamechial: angel who thwarts deception

Leave a review thx SHP


End file.
